


A Romantic Scene in an Unromantic Place

by yxurstruly



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxurstruly/pseuds/yxurstruly
Summary: Magnus and Julia get married.
Relationships: Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Romantic Scene in an Unromantic Place

**Author's Note:**

> I never understood it when fic writers say “I wrote this for class”...but I literally just turned this in for a theatre assignment so let’s hope my teacher doesn’t listen to TAZ.

He was sweating. Sweating from the heat, from the run from the jeweler to the florist to the forge, from the nerves and the excitement. He burst in through the familiar door and the sights, sounds, smells instantly calmed him: blacksmiths and carpenters, broad shoulders hunched over anvils and tables and molds, tapped away at their creations, their orders, tink tink tink. The air was smoky and metallic and warm, and it was home.

Taking a deep breath of the air that had changed his life for the better, he strode forward to the door on the back wall, behind which he knew the love of his life and her father were waiting for him. Perhaps another deep breath was in order before he threw the door open, but he was never one to wait. So he rushed in.

She was polishing a dresser. Her father was writing at his desk.

He offered her the roses then knelt at her feet. He wasn’t particularly musical, but when he spoke her name it came out like a song.

“You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met,” he said to the shine in her eyes. It was something she had heard a thousand times but could hear ten thousand more. “And I want to marry you.”

When she laughed, she laughed with joy and love and not a shred of shame. “Now? Here?”

“Here,” he said, warm and sincere as the craft being honed all around him. He turned to her father. “Would you do the honors?”

Her father bit his tongue to keep from grinning too widely—leave the giddiness to the young lovers. “Are you sure this is the right time and place?”

She nodded before he could even hesitate.

Her father nodded back. He dug for something in his desk and pulled out a Bible, old and loved. “I’ll give you two a moment to prepare your vows.” And he exited into the shop.

If it had been any other woman, he might be embarrassed to be wedding her in their workplace with her father for a priest and their colleagues for witnesses. He was still sweating, and he wore a bandana in place of a tie, but if there was anything off about her appearance he was blind to it. They conspired together with a comfort and ease that only a perfect match could share in the midst of such excitement.

And then they were ready.

Tentatively, they opened the door of the office. He caught sight of one last spark from an anvil before the entire shop had eyes only for the couple. These people had watched them fall in love, had paid rapt attention from the start when he had wandered in to meet her father and inquire about a job, and she had joked and laughed, and he had fallen hard on day one. And now they were here to attest to their union.

She linked her arm around his elbow, and in her other arm she cradled the bundle of roses the way she might cradle an infant one day on the horizon.

They were two suns in a solar system, and the whole world revolved around them.

The ceremony in its brevity was the perfect complement to the everlasting promise of till-death-do-us-part; it was perfect in its imperfections. But he didn’t see any imperfections—the grease, the sweat, the barbeque stains from the impromptu party the butcher threw them, all faded to a sweet purple, the color of her, the color of the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking this little journey with me! Special thanks to my sister papercranium for beta-omg despite never having listened to TAZ. 1 kudos = 1 hand hold and 1 comment = 1 hour together in a nice park of your choice :)
> 
> (I’m moon-jellie on tumblr if you want to say hi)


End file.
